Ghost Bust a Move/Script
Bold textGraham: Really?. Fine. I'll sell this housemyself. gang become nervious as they hear him Graham: Just have to get my lucky salesman shoes out of the closet. gang hides in coats and boxes. Jimmy: No! Dad!. ignores Jimmy and opens the door. Graham: Ah! There we go. picks up a pair of brown shoes as the creatures and Jimmy watch nerviously. Graham eyes the shoes suspciously Wait a minute. Something's wrong here. dust off the shoes good as new. exits the closet, closing the door behind him. Casper's gang sighs in relief and gather. Casper: That was close. But it still looks like Jimmy's moving. Mantha: So plan "a" didn't work. Lucky for us, I've got a plan. cuts to the Bradley Resicende's front garden. Casper and Jimmy are standing next to a sign with the house's number. Casper: When people come to buy your house at 118... grabs the sign and puts it backwards, making the number 811 Jimmy: Brilliant!. Except...but won't they keep looking for 118?. Casper: Mantha says she's got that under control. cuts to another house's front yard where Wolfie puts a sign with the number 118 on the ground. Mantha walks in front of the house with Alder and Dash in tow. Mantha: Alder and Dash Sirs, we know how hard you work, so we all chipped in and got you your own vacation house. Dash: It's pitiful. Where are the towers? The moat?. Ra: If you don't like it, i guess we could give it to Frankengymteacher. Both: We'll take it. Alder: I get the bigger bedroom to run into the house but forgets that he and his brother have the same body and they end up head-butting each other. Dash: Idiot! and Dash enter the house while the kids hide in the bushes. Shortly after that, a group of people arrive. Man #1: 118. This must be where the open house is. group run into the house and, once they see Alder and Dash, run away screaming. Ra: It worked. Mantha: Whoo-hoo! Wolfie: Just one tiny problem. behind them Look where they are headed. and Mantha turn around and realize that the group is running towards the Bradley Residence, still screaming. Scene cuts to the Bradley Residence, where Jimmy and Casper see the group. ' Jimmy:' What's that?!. group run by the house when a man accidentaly knocks the sign. He puts it back the way it was before Casper altered it. Man #2: Hey, look. THAT house is 118. Graham:the door to greet the potential buyers Yep, 118 Willow. Jimmy: facepalms Oh, no! Graham: aside to make way for the group Come in!. No pushing. Have your checkbooks ready. a truck stops in front of the Bradley Residence. Casper's gang is standing in the front yard with the creatures hiding behind the bushes. Wolfie: So this is it. Moving Day. Looks like we blew it. Casper: an idea Not necessarily. Jimmy: But dad sold the house. The moving men are here. Casper: True, but if the movers can't move anything, you'll have to stay, right?. Now, here's the plan. cuts to Graham placing a box in the truck with some other boxes. When he leaves, Casper takes the box. Graham then comes back with two more boxes, he places them on the truck and discovers that all the boxes except for one have disappeared. Graham: Waah! then turns around to find the boxes on the ground and looks back at the truck. Graham: What's going on?. I thought I out those in the... stares at them surprised. the house, Casper, Ra and Mantha manage to get most of the boxes into the living room. Mantha: Thanks, guys. a box to grunts as she removes both of her arms. now to unpack. arms open the box, an arms goes to the table while the other throws a jar with flowers and a fruit bowl. The other arm catches the jar, the bowl and then the fruit. Then one of the arms places the books back on the book shelves. Casper: Great work, Mantha. Hey, this might actually work. hear the door opening and then closing. Mantha hides behind the couch while Casper turns invisible. Jimmy, Graham and the moving man step in the living room and see the family's stuff back on place. Jimmy grins while Graham and the moving man are shocked. Graham: Oh! I know what's going on here. Jimmy: You do? Graham: the moving man You're trying to jack up your rates, moving boxes back and forth, instead of into the truck. Well from now on I'm watching every single box. Nothing's gonna get past me. moving man frowns and walks up the box where Mantha's arms are hiding, he closes it and takes it to the truck. Mantha: Hey! my arms! Guys, get back here! and Graham leave the room with the moving man in tow. After awhile, all the Bradley family's belongings are packed and in the truck. Wolfie tip toes towards the truck, he finds Mantha's arms and tries to grab them until Graham and the moving man come outside. Graham: Okay. That's everything. Close her up and move her out. Wolfie: behind a box Uh-oh!. truck's doors start closing. Wolfie grabs the arms and manages to jump out the truck in time. Mantha runs up to him. Mantha: Thanks, wolfie. her arms back on Jimmy: disappointed So, that's it. I'm really moving. Casper: Unless I can scare those movers away before they start the truck. Jimmy: You'd really scare someone? For me?. Casper: Looks like I don't have a choice. honks and the truck starts to leave. Casper quickly flies after the truck. Casper: Hey! wait! Hey!. coughs due to the truck's smoke and ends up flying away in the opposite direction. Jimmy runs towards him while and Ra, Mantha and Wolfie stares at them for a moment before Graham exits the house, forcing them to hide again sees Jimmy running towards Casper. Graham: A g-ghost! Jimmy: It's okay, Casper. You tried. sadly I'm sure gonna miss you. and Jimmy give each other a sad smile and try to shake hands when Graham picks Jimmy up. Graham: I'll protect you, Jimmy! Casper Go away! comes closer and Graham throws kick at him to keep him away. Shoo! shoo!. runs away with Jimmy. Casper tries to follows them but gives up. Casper: I'll see you later, Jimmy. goes back to the ground and walks away sadly. Graham puts Jimmy down. Graham: laughs Wow! Did you see that? A real ghost! and I got rid of him! Jimmy: sad I guess we should get going. Graham: Going where? This has given me a great idea. cuts to Graham driving a van that has a beeping antenna and a loudspeaker. Scene cuts to the Bradley' Reisdence's front yard, where Casper and Jimmy are playing catch. Casper: excited So, you're not moving? the ball at Jimmy Jimmy: the ball Nope. After dad "scared" you off, he realized there's a great business opportunity right here in Deedstown.the ball at Casper Graham: loudspeaker GOT Ghosts in your garage? Poltergeists in your parlor? Not if you call Rick bradley, the only official ghost catcher in Deedstown. Casper: Cool. checks his radar and realizes a creature is in Deedstown. Casper: Uh-oh. gets off the van and pushes Jimmy side. Graham: Out of the way, son. I think we got one. turns invisible and floats though Graham. He stares at the radar confused and looks up to see the house where Alder and Dash are. Graham: There's something ghostly in the Anderson house, son and I'm gonna track it down his ear againts the door but ends up tripping and opening the door Aah ha ha!. Casper: Aren't Alder and Dash in there?. Dash: How dare you interrupt bath time!. Alder: Out of our house, fleshie!. runs away screaming. Graham: Aaaaah! stops in front of the house and stares at it shocked. One of the headmasters throws his radar at him, which lands on the floor and breaks. ''[Graham smiles nerviously before turning back at Jimmy. Graham: I think I taught them a lesson.rubber ducky squeaks as it is thrown at Graham's head. He screams aand runs way Graham: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Jimmy: smiling There goes the neighbourhood. Category:Scripts Category:Scripts from season 1 Category:Needs Help